Lascia un po' di spazio
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione originale: Save Room di Lingering Lilies. Adattamento italiano: Brittana Fanfiction Den. Annuisci, studiandola profondamente, assaporando qualunque sia la fiducia che la abita. Albeggia su di te e questo è probabilmente il motivo per cui è così intensamente brillante. Sta diventando la donna che vuole essere. Questo renderebbe scintillante chiunque.


**Lascia un po' di spazio  
**Una FanFiction basata su GLEE a cura di **Lingering Lilies  
**Versione originale: s/8981556/  
Adattamento italiano: **Brittana Fanfiction Den  
**Traduzione a cura di **Bart_98  
**Revisione a cura di **Evey-H**

* * *

**Nota del team**: Avrei voluto tradurre questa one-shot appena uscita, perchè mi ha fatto innamorare all'istante. E' esattamente il modo in cui avrebbero dovuto andare le cose a San Valentino dello scorso anno: è pura, bella e semplice. Esattamente come è e dovrebbe essere Brittana anche nello show. Per fortuna che esistono le Fanfiction e grazie a Lily per averci dato il permesso di tradurla.

Ma soprattutto grazie alla magnifica **Bart_98** che si è occupata in modo impeccabile della traduzione.

Enjoy e commentate!

_Evey-H_

* * *

Per l'intera serata all'annuale party di San Valentino di Sugar, ti sei aggrappata alla mano di Sam. Non che tu ti stia aggrappando a _lui_, di per sé. E' un ragazzo dolce e la sua mascolinità è ancorante. Hai bisogno di sentirti ancorata a qualcuno o qualcosa adesso, perchè tutto il resto senti che sta a galla per miracolo.

Sam è dolce con te, ti porta dei drink che sanno di gelatina, e ti riempie il piatto di frutta, biscotti e cioccolato, perciò non devi nemmeno alzarti dal tavolo in cui ti trovi. Sta provando ad inserirti nelle sue conversazioni sui fumetti con Blaine, dicendo che saresti una Catwoman fenomenale oppure persino una fantastica Poison Ivy (Edera Velenosa). Gli rispondi che suona un po' pruriginoso, cercando di non mostrarti troppo annoiata.

La musica rallenta e le luci si abbassano come se un lento stesse per arrivare. Sam ti guarda, insicuro sul da farsi. Non sorridi, ma indichi la pista da ballo con un cenno del capo come se fosse un invito. Lui ti sorride sollevato e ti conduce al centro del ristorante, appoggiando le sue braccia forti intorno alla tua vita, cingendo le mani sulle tue reni. E' confortante. Caldo. Solido.

Si suppone che tu sia in vena di festeggiare, ma è un po' complicato. Non è che tu sia triste. Triste non è la parola giusta. Malinconica, forse. E' solo che non puoi fare a meno di ricordare come le cose l'anno scorso fossero molto diverse.

Lui percepisce la tua tensione, perchè unisce la sua mano alla tua, stringendola e mentre la rilascia ti sorride giocoso. "Cosa ti sta divorando?" ti chiede.

Scuoti la testa. Non ti eri resa conto che la tua preoccupazione fosse così evidente. "Stavo solo pensando," rispondi, cercando di aggiungere un po' di allegria alla tua voce, perchè è il giorno di San Valentino e lui è il tuo accompagnatore.

Gli sorridi, e gli permetti di farti fare una piroetta durante il ritornello della canzone, finendo con grazia tra le sue braccia.

Quando la canzone termina, ti stacchi da Sam con un sorriso stanco.

E poi un'altra mano gli picchietta sulla spalla, mentre le due canzoni si fondono e il ritmo accelera.

"Ti dispiace se subentro io, Bocca da Trota?" chiede.

Sei spaventata e, voltandoti verso di lei, incontri il suo sorriso. Mostra fiducia, una fiducia compiaciuta, come se sapesse che lui non potrebbe rifiutare nemmeno volendo.

"Santana!" ansimi senza fiato, staccandoti da Sam e coprendoti la bocca con le mani. Sei così felice di vederla che le butti le braccia al collo chiedendole: "Che ci fai qui?", dopodiché ti stacchi e la squadri dalla testa ai piedi, quasi accertandoti che sia davvero qui.

"Sono tornata a casa per fare il bucato," dice come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo, "Perciò che ne dici, Sammy?"

"La pista è tutta vostra," risponde e si sposta irrigidendosi un po'. E' come se sapesse che le probabilità non sono a suo favore, anche se ufficialmente sei qui con lui e non con lei, e, oh, Dio, stare qui con questi due ti rende tanto confusa, che quasi ti gira la testa.

Sam ritorna al tavolo con Blaine e Santana alza gli occhi al cielo. "La pista da ballo è sempre nostra," brontola con un sorriso, prendendoti la mano, alzandola e conducendoti verso lo speaker che Sugar ha affittato per l'occasione. "lo sanno tutti," aggiunge poi.

Il lento e pesante ritmo di "Suit and Tie" riverbera tutt'intorno a voi e i suoi fianchi cominciano ad ondeggiare. Non appena cominciate a danzare insieme, con un sorriso che si dipinge sui vostri visi quasi a illuminarli, capisci che voi, in realtà, avete sempre danzato insieme, ancora prima che tutto iniziasse a contare qualcosa. Niente e nessuno può portarvi via il danzare insieme. Non importa se indossate il vestito del ballo, o la biancheria, o la divisa delle Cheerios, avete sempre ballato insieme. Non tutto deve cambiare per forza.

Non appena la canzone finisce, riprende subito con la voce di Justin Timberlake, e puoi chiaramente dire che lei si sta accertando di non avvicinarsi troppo a te. E anche se sta cercando di non essere volgare, ogni movimento che fa il suo corpo è sexy. Lei è così: espansiva, calda e splendente e, Dio, ti manca da morire.

Il ritmo sale attraverso le vostre gambe, le dita e le mani si aggrovigliano insieme ed è come se i vostri piedi iniziassero a giocare a nascondino sulla pista. Sul suo viso cresce un sorriso troppo giocoso, e i suoi capelli si muovono splendidamente come le sue curve, inquadrandole il viso. Sta canticchiando con l'espressione animata che ha di solito quando danza con te. Perchè è questo che sembra. Una privata, gioiosa, performance che siete solite fare insieme da sempre.

C'è qualcosa in lei che sembra più cresciuto, più libero e più sicuro che mai. Magari sta solo usando un nuovo tipo di extensions. Ma in realtà sai che è più di quello. Sembra che abbia lasciato il college e che sia tornata più matura, e in perfetta forma. Il suo sorriso è luminoso, il rossetto sembra più elegante di quelli che rubava nei negozi con te e tiene le spalle dritte.

"Cosa facciamo più tardi?" ti esce fuori prima che tu possa fermarti. Le parole sono come un passo di danza che non devi pensare per metterle in fila o misurarne il ritmo.

I suoi occhi guizzano suoi tuoi, come se stesse calcolando la risposta. "Andrò a casa dai miei genitori."

Tu annuisci, anche se il cenno si perde nella tua danza, uscendo più ampio, come se volessi dimenticare di averle fatto quella domanda. Non hai bisogno che ti venga ricordato che dormirà da sola nel suo letto che profuma come i suoi capelli, della sua pelle, del suo sudore, del suo sonno. E' da un po' che non hai più libero accesso alla sua camera. E per un fugace e terrificante secondo ti chiedi se mai l'avrai di nuovo. Ti chiedi se sia solo una cosa temporanea come hai continuato a ripeterti. Magari è finita e non dormirai più da lei. Non riesci a ricordare l'ultima volta che ci hai dormito, perchè era naturale e normale come dormire nel tuo letto. Magari se avessi saputo che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta…

No. Non ti agiterai stasera. Sei finalmente arrivata al punto in cui ti senti bene per la maggior parte del tempo e non è fisicamente doloroso parlare con lei. Perciò continui a muoverti, a sorridere e gustarti la solita vecchia, calda, e, in qualche modo, alta Santana che si muove con te. Altre persone si uniscono a voi sulla pista, vogliosi di nutrirsi come voi dell'energia del ritmo. Sei grata per la loro compagnia: trattiene la tua mente dal vagare negli angoli dove gli ultimi barlumi di dolore indugiano ancora.

Balli fino a quando lei non si preme una mano sul petto, asciugandosi drammaticamente la fronte, segnale che conosci, perchè significa che sta andando a prendersi da bere. Sorridi e continui a danzare, sapendo che ballerai ancora con lei prima che la serata finisca.

Però non torna sulla pista dopo che ha finito il suo drink. Sta parlando con persone che normalmente ignorerebbe, si sta comportando amichevolmente e sta ridendo. Sembra che si stia divertendo. E anche tu ti stai divertendo più del previsto. La musica è buona e il cibo è accettabile anche per gli standard di Lord Tubbington, il che è tutto un dire. E poi sei con le persone che ami.

La stai guardando mentre fa una danza sciocca con Blaine e Tina e pensi che finalmente tutti stiano osservando la parte migliore di lei: il suo lato più affettuoso e premuroso, quello che teneva nascosto. Sei felice che si stiano rendendo conto di quel suo lato dolce e gentile, ma una parte di te è triste. Quel suo lato era solito mostrarlo solo a te. Adesso non è più solo tuo, e altre persone possono apprezzarlo. Ti ferisce come un mal di denti, solo che lo senti nel petto.

Le luci sono nuovamente soffuse e lei scappa via da Sugar, che nel frattempo si era seduta sulle ginocchia di Artie, e si riempie di nuovo il suo drink. Anche se ha la schiena rivolta verso di te, con i suoi boccoli che scendono come una cascata verso il basso, non riesci a smettere di guardarla. Sembra più calda del normale, ha un colorito che va al di là del trucco sulle guance. E' possibile che sia più bella di quando l'hai vista l'ultima volta? Sembra impossibile, ma non lo è. La guardi mentre si versa una secondo bicchiere e lo porge a Tina.

Sam, nel frattempo, ti ritrova e ti stringe fra le sue braccia, sollevato di poterti avere tutta per sé, almeno per questa canzone. Capisci che probabilmente gli devi un altro ballo, visto che è il tuo ragazzo. Appena ti avvicini alla sua spalla, ti ritrovi gli occhi incatenati a quelli di lei, anche se è dall'altra parte della stanza, con il bicchiere in mano e il gomito piegato e appoggiato sulla pancia: ti sembra quasi che sia lei a stringerti. E' calda ed ha ancora lo stesso profumo che aveva al primo anno. Permetti che ti riempia le narici mentre le concedi un sorriso malinconico, come una silenziosa richiesta di dimenticare che tu e Sam state insieme. Ma è chiedere troppo, perciò guardi altrove.

Una volta era una cosa normale vedervi con altre persone. Faceva male, sì, ma in maniera più confortante. Pensi che una volta che le cose vengono a galla, non possono tornare sott'acqua come se niente fosse.

La canzone sembra durare per sempre, e sei contenta quando il ritmo aumenta e ti puoi fare indietro di alcuni centimetri. Però balli con lui ancora un po', questa volta circondata anche dal resto dei tuoi amici e, con tua grande sorpresa, quando ti permetti di guardare Santana, lei ti sta sorridendo. Non è un sorriso gioioso, ma rassegnato. Ti domandi come cavolo faccia a sorriderti. Magari ha trovato la formula magica, e tu ancora no.

Ti allontani da Sam e cominci a ballare con il resto del gruppo. La radiosità degli altri è stata una compagna ben accetta sin da quando lei ti ha lasciata. Quella di Sam è accecante ed è in grado di illuminare una stanza. Se ne sono accorti tutti. Ma dopo un po', inizi sudare in quella luce, come se stessi su un asciugamano in spiaggia troppo a lungo, costretta a coprirti gli occhi per non essere accecata. Il sole di Sam non è stagionato come quello di Santana.

La luce di Santana è più calma e sicura, come una lampada da comodino o una candela. La sua scintilla si fa riconoscere immediatamente, ma non ti acceca o picchia troppo. Lei è salda e sicura e calda al punto giusto.

Sam non ha allungato le mani per la maggior parte della serata e tu non puoi fare a meno di guardarla. Hai provato ad essere discreta, ma sai che non lo sei. Speri solo di non aver ferito troppo i sentimenti di Sam.

Quando il party sta per finire e tutti si abbracciano prima di dividersi e dirigersi alle proprie macchine, guardi cosa fa Santana.

Prende il telefono dalla sua pochette e controlla i messaggi sullo schermo. Sono di persone che non conosci che provengono da posti in cui non sei mai stata. Che strano che qualcosa di così familiare come il suo telefono, qualcosa in cui la tua voce è passata attraverso così tante volte, mentre vi scambiavate milioni di parole, messaggi e foto, adesso la lega ad un luogo dove di te non c'è niente. Sogghigna e scrive un messaggio, aspettando poi che quella persona le risponda ancora.

Chi è quella persona? E' una persona che vorresti conoscere, una buona persona che adesso vede tutta la sua luce? Qualcuno che rende la sua luce più calda?

La guardi per vedere la sua reazione quando riceve la risposta, e la sua personale e tranquilla risatina ti rende nervosa in un modo che non capisci.

Sam è di fianco a te, e si muove come se fosse insicuro sulla sua prossima mossa. Scuoti la testa per non guardarla per la centesima volta, e trascini i tuoi occhi ad incontrare Sam. Sforzi un sorriso.

"Dove andiamo adesso?" chiedi.

I suoi occhi guizzano su Santana e deglutisce. Apre la sua bocca come se fosse pervaso da un dolore fisico nel dirlo, e ti risponde "Dovresti andare con lei."

Sei allibita.

"Cosa?"

Forse si è accorto di quanto poco hai pensato a lui per tutta la serata, mentre la tua mente danzava in circolo intorno alla novità che circonda Santana?

Povero Sam.

Sospira. "E' la tua migliore amica, Brittany."

"Si, ma…" la tua voce si affievolisce, e non hai bisogno di dire nient'altro.

Lui si morde le labbra. "Mi fido di te," dice. Le parole hanno una punta di fastidio, come se desiderasse davvero che fossero vere. Non vuole fare il ragazzo geloso. E tu non vuoi deluderlo.

"Dici sul serio?"

Annuisce con un cenno del capo e con un sorriso sconfitto. "Andate a prendervi un frozen yogurt o qualcosa. Ci vediamo domani a scuola." Ti bacia sulla guancia e tu ringrazi qualsiasi Dio che gli abbia impedito di baciarti sulle labbra. Ti piacciono i suoi baci, ma non vuoi che lei vi veda.

Sei ancora basita, in cerca di parole mentre lui cammina all'indietro verso il furgone. "Ti mando un messaggio prima di andare a dormire," è l'unica cosa che riesci a dire.

Ti fa un cenno e alza la mano accanto al suo fianco in segno di saluto, mentre si gira, dirigendosi verso la sua auto, con passi lunghi e veloci.

Non riesci a crederci. Il tuo fidanzato ti ha appena detto di andare a passare un po' di tempo con Santana.

Ti avvicini mentre lei sta ancora messaggiando con qualcuno, alza gli occhi e sembra spaventata. Ma il suo sorriso si allarga.

"Ehi," dice, la sua voce è più alta del suo solito mormorio caldo che riserva a te.

"Ehi" le rispondi, con le mani intrecciate davanti a te, come se avessi un segreto che non vedi l'ora di condividere con lei. C'è un lungo momento di pausa e lei ti guarda speranzosa, perciò dici, "Mi chiedevo… se avessi voglia di andare a prendere un gelato con me."

I suoi occhi guizzano ad entrambi i lati. "Ehm... si!" E' sorpresa, ma contenta. "Sicura che… non sia un problema?"

E' una regola non scritta, non si parla di frequentare altre persone a meno che tu non sia single.

"Certamente."

Annuisce, sollevata, e ributta il telefono dentro la pochette. "E gelato sia!"

Adesso ti trovi per strada, seduta sul suo confortevole sedile di pelle del passeggero, con i piedi felici di essere circondati da tutte le cianfrusaglie che tiene per terra nella sua macchina. Una volta le hai chiesto perchè tenesse le scarpe nel lato del passeggero e lei ti ha risposto che una volta ha trovato uno scarafaggio nel suo armadio, e le sembrava che la sua macchina piacesse di meno agli scarafaggi, perciò da quel momento mettere le scarpe la mattina le sembra meno stressante. In più, può sempre cambiarsele quando c'è un party inaspettato oppure per un gioco di ruolo.

Guida in silenzio fino alla gelateria e senti un nodo stringersi nel tuo stomaco. Vuoi che tutto sia normale. Eravate solite passare ore insieme in silenzio senza sentirvi a disagio, le parole non erano necessarie nel solido legame che c'era tra di voi. Ti domandi se quel legame ci sia ancora, o se quel suo canticchiare sta a significare che non vuole ricadere nel vostro silenzio confortante. Speri che non sia forzato.

Non ha bisogno di chiederti in quale gelateria andare. Si ferma davanti alla gelateria vecchio stile e si dirige verso di te con un sorriso che sembra un po' forzato. Sei felice che a Lima ci sia ancora una gelateria come quella. Anche se la Baskin Robbins è universalmente affidabile, le luci sono troppo luminose e il gelato sembra più sintetico rispetto al gusto più ricco di questo negozio a conduzione familiare. Ti piace, anche se è un po' più costoso.

Il suo polso si muove graziosamente mentre spegne il motore e apre la portiera, uscire all'aria gelida in qualche modo riesce a non rendere l'idea del gelato meno attraente. E anche se sa di percorrere una pericolosa linea fra amicizia e qualcosa di più, ti tiene la porta aperta e, non appena entri, senti subito il calore del negozio, delle campanelline che suonano dietro di voi appena la porta si chiude.

Si aggira a pochi metri dietro di te, mentre studi i gusti di gelato, la luce bluastra dei contenitori si riflette sul tuo viso, coprendo la luce più calda dei candelabri posti nel locale. Diceva che guardarti scegliere i gusti del gelato era più delizioso del gelato stesso. Tiene le mani in tasca e si guarda intorno, c'è solo una coppia in fondo al locale che condivide un milk-shake. E' tardi.

Hai scelto il tuo gusto, vaniglia con caramello, granella di biscottini e sciroppo al cioccolato, non guardi Santana mentre prendi i 20 dollari dal tuo reggiseno per pagare il cono. Si tratta di un confine non scritto e hai bisogno di lasciarlo così com'è, perchè vuoi essere qualcuno di cui Sam si possa fidare. Qualcuno di cui lei si possa fidare. Vuoi essere una persona su cui tutti possano contare.

Quando ti allontani, prendendo il tuo primo, e sempre soddisfacente, assaggio di gelato, lei fa un passo avanti, ordina una coppetta piena di gelato al cioccolato senza condimenti. Probabilmente avrebbe saltato il gelato molto volentieri, ma almeno questo le dà qualcosa da fare mentre tu mangi il tuo.

Corri verso un tavolino e ti siedi mentre mangi il cono per un paio di minuti prima di incatenare gli occhi ai suoi.

"Com'è il Kentucky?" chiedi.

"Meridionale," risponde alzando le spalle.

Annuisci. "Com'è fare la cheerleader?"

Sospira, "Impegnativo."

"E le tue compagne di scuola?"

"Secchione."

C'è un momento di silenzio e le tue gambe cominciano a prudere per la freddezza delle sue risposte. Perchè si comporta in modo così strano? Dovreste essere in grado di parlare di queste cose, almeno questo non dovrebbe essere cambiato. Non le stai mica chiedendo se fa sesso.

Sembra che si sia accorta di essere riservata e alza le spalle mentre lecca il suo cucchiaino e lo riposa giù. "Voglio dire, sono okay. Ma mi aspettavo che tutti i drammi e le cattiverie del liceo fossero finiti. A quanto pare è una cosa da cheerleader."

Annuisci, chiedendoti quale tensione sociale stia vivendo che l'abbia già resa così frustrata e infastidita. "Magari è una cosa da ragazze."

Annuisce. "Le ragazze fanno schifo."

Un lato della tua bocca si alza come in un mezzo sorriso. "Decisamente."

Ti sorride di rimando e sembra che la tensione si sia spezzata grazie alla vostra falsa condanna alla specie femminile. Per molto tempo, condividevate un profondo apprezzamento per le ragazze che nessuno immaginava.

"Come va al Glee?" chiede.

Alzi le sopracciglia e sorridi pensando a tutte le cose belle che sono accadute ultimamente. "Benissimo. Finn non si è messo in imbarazzo da solo più di due volte questa settimana, e stiamo lavorando su alcuni grandi numeri. Mi lascia coreografare praticamente tutto, dato che ogni volta che qualcuno parla di passi di danza i suoi occhi diventano vitrei e il suo collo tozzo e corto. Perciò tutto bene."

Sorride ampiamente mentre assaggia un boccone di gelato. "Non vedo l'ora di vedervi."

"Verrai alle Regionali?" chiedi speranzosa mentre sollevi tutto il busto verso di lei.

Guarda in basso con un po' di imbarazzo. "Beh, cioè, se riesco a incastrare un po' di cose…"

Studi come stia trattenendo il suo entusiasmo. Non dici niente ma sogghigni mentre lecchi il tuo gelato.

Non riesce a stare lontana, vero?

Fa cadere ogni pretesa mentre abbassa la voce. "Britt, vorrei dirti una cosa."

Sembra colpevole.

Il tuo stomaco si stringe. Eccolo qui. Sta per dirti che si vede con qualcuno ed ecco perchè la sua luce è così luminosa stasera. Ha trovato qualcuno che la fa sentire meglio di chiunque altro abbia mai fatto, e non sapeva come dirtelo fino ad adesso.

Fa un lungo respiro e tu ti tieni stretta lo stomaco per non farti venire la nausea.

"Lascerò Louisville."

Ti senti confusa, ma sollevata. Non te lo aspettavi per niente. "Cosa?" boccheggi.

"Non dirlo a nessuno," dice, la sua voce è ancora più bassa, come se si appoggiasse a te. "Non l'ho ancora detto ai miei genitori. Non voglio che provino a farmi cambiare idea, capisci? Ho bisogno che sia la _mia _decisione."

Scuoti la testa per provare a concentrarti su cosa ti stia dicendo. Cambi marcia, provando a capirla, piuttosto che prepararti a mostrarle la tua reazione. "Certo. Le mie labbra sono cucite," dici, accarezzando il tuo cuore, segnale che non lo dirai mai a nessuno.

Ti osserva per un secondo prima di ricordarsi che non hai mai raccontato a nessuno i suoi segreti, eccetto per due bruttissimi episodi nei quali avevi detto a qualcuno della vostra relazione quando lei non era ancora pronta.

"Quindi, che piani hai adesso?"

Osserva il tavolo per un po', un sorriso vacillante si mostra sul suo viso, prima che alzi gli occhi ad incontrare i tuoi. Quando parla, le sue parole sono ovattate ed eccitate e ricche della sua luce. "Andrò a New York."

La sua luce si irradia su di te mentre ti illumini, con il viso disteso per la gioia. E' quello che ha sempre voluto fare, e adesso ha finalmente trovato il coraggio di farlo.

Mantiene il contatto visivo, sorridendo ancora incerta, mentre studia il tuo viso, insicura su cosa stai pensando. Credi che dovrebbe essere ovvio.

"Dì qualcosa," dice.

Ti mordi il labbro trattenendo una risata. E' ancora la piccola ragazza spaventata che è sempre stata, anche se ora la sua camminata è più fiera e sicura di sé.

"Era ora!" è tutto quello che hai da dire.

Le sue spalle si rilassano e il suo sorriso fiorisce sulle sue guance. Aveva bisogno che tu fossi felice per lei. Sapere che aveva bisogno di te ti dà speranza che un giorno le cose possano tornare alla normalità.

Annuisce, mordendosi le labbra e continuando a guardare il tavolo, trattenendo la felicità.

"Hai già un lavoro o qualcos'altro una volta che sarai là?" chiedi. Vuoi sapere cosa l'ha spinta a compiere un salto così grosso, siccome i soldi dei suoi genitori e il tuo incoraggiamento non erano abbastanza alcuni mesi fa.

Scuote la testa. "Mio cugino ha un paio di conoscenze in campo pubblicitario, ma farei praticamente la cameriera, portando caffè e giornali a una persona che fuma sigari tutto il giorno."

Tenti di rafforzare il suo coraggio. "Meglio caffè e sigari a Manhattan che carretti in Kentucky."

Annuisce, divertita per la tua frase. "Troverò qualcosa..."

Annuisci. "Voglio dire, chi non vorrebbe assumerti?" dici, facendole un occhiolino e squadrandola dal basso all'alto ricordandole che lei è Santana Lopez, cazzo, perciò troverà sempre un modo per farcela nella vita.

Il suo sorriso diventa compiaciuto e dondola la testa. "Si, dannazione!"

Adesso che ha avuto la tua approvazione (era quello che voleva stasera, vero?), cominci a farle altre domande. "Quando partirai?"

Si zittisce ancora, non perchè è insicura ma perchè questa parte è segreta e anche eccitante. "Il secondo trimestre accademico finisce la prossima settimana."

La mano che teneva il tuo cono gelato cade quasi sul tuo grembo. Non ti aspettavi che se ne andasse così presto.

"Perciò… ti stai ritirando?"

Realizzi che non avresti dovuto usare quelle parole, perchè lei aggrotta la fronte.

"Volevo dire, lasci la settimana prossima? Hai chiuso con il Kentucky?"

Perdona il tuo passo falso e annuisce. "Ecco perchè sono tornata a casa questo weekend. Per dirlo ai miei genitori."

I tuoi occhi si allargano quando ti immagini i suoi sul divano, la mano di Maribel sul ginocchio del dottor Lopez mentre Santana li fa sedere con parole già premeditate e le mani in grembo. Sai che Maribel sarà eccitata, ma la parola finale sarà di suo padre. "Wow."

"Lo so" dice lei, spalancando un po' gli occhi, ma comunque sorridente. "Papà Lopez avrà sicuramente un paio di cose da dire a riguardo."

"Vuoi che venga a darti man forte?"

Sorride alla tua offerta, ma scuote la testa. "Questa è la _mia _decisione. Voglio che loro vedano questo."

Annuisci, studiandola profondamente, assaporando qualunque sia la fiducia che la abita. Albeggia su di te e questo è probabilmente il motivo per cui è così intensamente brillante. Ha preso una decisione adulta, il che è spaventoso ed eccitante e completamente da lei. Sta diventando la donna che vuole essere. Questo renderebbe scintillante chiunque.

"Sono fiera di te," dici.

Lei si illumina e pensi che se ci fosse un modo per tenerle uno specchio davanti in questo momento cosicché potesse vedere quanto è bella quando ha fiducia sé stessa, non dubiterebbe mai più di sé.

Finisci il gelato in silenzio, più a tuo agio ora, proprio come è sempre stato. La sua tazza crepita contro il tavolo di marmo appena la mette giù, e le tue mani sono leggermente appiccicose dalle gocce randagie del tuo cono. Segnali con le sopracciglia che sei pronta ad andare e lei annuisce. Ti alzi e cammini nella notte, con la paura di dirle addio di nuovo. Dal momento che lei è in partenza per New York entro una settimana, ti ferisce che non sai quando la rivedrai di nuovo.

Perciò devi rischiare. Potrebbe dire no, ma glielo devi chiedere perchè sennò lo rimpiangerai tutte le notti fin quando non la vedrai ancora. "Vuoi venire da me?"

Ti osserva, e quell'imbarazzo che aleggiava prima nella gelateria è tornato. "Posso?"

Sam ti ha detto di passare del tempo con lei, giusto? Lui sa che ti manca e vuole che tu sia felice. Perciò annuisci, perchè passare più tempo con lei ti renderebbe felice, e il luogo non dovrebbe essere importante. Tutto quello che vuoi è un po' di lei in casa tua, quel tanto che basta per renderti felice finchè non tornerà.

"Puoi."

Si morde le labbra, contemplandoti, poi dondola la testa. "Okay."

Guida verso casa tua, una parte di te è sollevata, l'altra ansiosa. Come sarà? Non entra in camera tua da mesi. Vorresti metterla in ammollo con tutti i tuoi vestiti, tende e lenzuola, tappeti e tappezzerie, così non saresti più senza di lei. Ma sai anche che potrebbe essere un ricordo vuoto di tutto ciò che è cambiato.

Speri per il meglio.

Ti segue dentro casa tua, chiudendosi la porta piano alle spalle. Prendi i vostri cappotti e li metti nell'armadio all'ingresso, calciando via le scarpe. Cammini di sopra, silenziosamente per non svegliare tua sorella e, quando ti accorgi che la luce nella camera dei tuoi genitori è ancora accesa, bussi lievemente sulla porta. Tua madre mormora una risposta, e le dici che Santana è di sotto. Mentre lo dici, ti senti come se ti stessi infilando il tuo pigiama preferito, così confortante che non ti sembra nemmeno di averlo addosso. Eri solita dire a tua mamma che Santana si fermava a dormire, e ti senti bene a dirlo di nuovo.

Entrate in camera tua e posi le borse sulla sedia. Lei le raccoglie e le poggia giù sedendosi, alcune particelle di polvere volano in aria come coriandoli. Ti sorride, e sai che è felice di essere qui di nuovo. Anche se le cose sono cambiate.

Lord Tubbington gironzola nella stanza per controllare. Nell'istante in cui vede Santana, le salta in grembo e si sdraia, ancorandola, e iniziando a farle fusa sonore. Ti senti un po' come lui. Una parte di te vuole legarla alla sedia, e non in modo sexy. Vuoi che lei sia una parte fissa nella tua vita. Ma sai che non è possibile. Tutto cambia e le persone crescono. Se la legassi alla sedia, la sua luce diventerebbe fioca e stagnerebbe. Dopo aver dovuto ripetere il tuo ultimo anno, non vuoi che nessuno si senta stagnare. Adesso che stai crescendo, ridendo ancora e raggiungendo nuovi obbiettivi, non vuoi privare nessuno di acqua, luce e calore.

Guarda intorno alla stanza, sembra confortata dal fatto che niente sia cambiato. Tutte le vostro foto sono ancora attaccate e solo la foto di voi che vi baciate è stata spostata. Non l'hai nemmeno messa via, l'hai solo deposta a faccia in giù, così che non sembri imbarazzante quando entra Sam. Ma non è scomparsa. Non la metteresti mai via a meno che non fossi inseguita dalla mafia e allora la nasconderesti per la sua sicurezza. Ma quello è probabilmente l'unico scenario che ti spingerebbe a nasconderla.

Santana comincia ad accarezzare Lord Tubbington, senza guardarlo, come se non se lo stesse godendo. Ma in realtà le piace, lo sai. L'adori ancora di più quando fa così, ma sai che è meglio richiamare la sua attenzione. Richiamare la sua attenzione dalla sua dolcezza la spaventa e sobbalza.

"Gli sei mancata, lo sai," le dici con la tua finta voce seria mentre ti siedi sul bordo del letto, di fronte a lei. "Ha avuto diciassette ricadute da quando sei andata via."

Lei ti sorride, un sorriso sereno che non c'entra nulla con il tuo scherzo. Mantiene il contatto visivo e dice, senza pretesa, "Mi sei mancata anche tu, Britt."

Sei sollevata che abbia capito, e ti sdrai, sempre rivolta verso di lei.

Ti chiede di più del Glee e delle Cheerios e se Sue stia facendo qualcosa di assurdo. Le chiedi dei suoi esami e i dettagli del suo volo. Speri di poterla accompagnare all'aeroporto o qualcosa del genere, ma lei sta partendo per Louisville. Dovrai dirle addio qui.

"Non voglio essere io a farti _questa _domanda," dice, abbassando la voce ad un mormorio gentile. "Ma… cosa farai dopo il diploma, Britt?"

Le rispondi con un'alzata di spalle che non ti scompone dalla tua posizione. "Non ho ancora deciso."

Studia il tuo viso e annuisce, ma sembra nervosa. Probabilmente si sta ancora incolpando per il fatto di non essersi assicurata che ti diplomassi l'anno scorso. Ma non era colpa sua. Non era colpa di nessuno, davvero, se non tua. Adesso ce la stai facendo e vuoi che lei lo veda.

"Mi _diplomerò_ questa volta," le assicuri. "Lo prometto."

Sembra sollevata e annuisce. "So che ce la farai."

Sorridi alla sua fiducia in te. Quando non hai nient'altro, hai la sua fiducia in te.

"Pensi di andare al college?" chiede, le sue parole sono delicate e sai che non ti sta giudicando.

Fai spallucce di nuovo. "Ho fatto il SAT, ma credo che mi prenderò un anno sabbatico per dimenticare tutte le sciocchezze che mi stanno insegnando al McKinley."

Le sue spalle si stringono in una risatina silenziosa. "Avremmo dovuto capirlo che non stavamo ricevendo una formazione di primo grado da quando il signor Schue è diventato il nostro insegnante di _spagnolo_."

"Avremmo dovuto capirlo quando hanno iscritto _te_ alla classe di spagnolo," dici, alzando gli occhi al cielo per la ridicolezza del McKinley.

"Non c'è niente di sbagliato nel prendere una A facile," dice, sempre mantenendo la mano su Lord T e rinforzando la sua voce come se ti stesse dando un consiglio sopra le righe. Ha sempre avuto delle A facilmente. Nessuno si preoccupava del suo rendimento scolastico.

C'è un lunghissimo minuto di silenzio, eccetto per le fusa sonore di Lord Tubbington. "Cosa farai durante il tuo anno sabbatico?" chiede, sempre gentilmente, mentre la sua mano ricomincia ad accarezzare Lord Tubbington e le sue fusa si assottigliano ad un suono più dolce.

Alzi le spalle di nuovo. Non vuoi ancora parlare del tuo prossimo anno. Sempre troppo incerto e soprattutto molto lontano. Senza di lei e senza il McKinley, non hai idea di cosa ti circonderà. Perciò riporti la conversazione su di lei. "Pensi che andrai al college a New York?"

Santana annuisce. "Ecco perchè sto andando a parlare con i miei genitori. Sono già iscritta alla CUNY. Voglio frequentare giornalismo."

Te la immagini già avvolta da impermeabile e occhiali scuri, perlustrando Manhattan in cerca di storie. Sotto al suo impermeabile indossa quel vestito verde che indossava l'ultima volta che era qui, così felice di lasciare l'Ohio per andare in un luogo che si muove veloce come la sua mente. Te la immagini che cena in un caffè dell'East Village insieme agli amici e il tuo cuore si gonfia ancora. Sta facendo la cosa giusta. Sta andando da qualche parte che la metterà alla prova molto di più delle gare per cheerleader.

"Sono davvero contenta per te," dici con uno sbadiglio. Non volevi sbadigliare, ma il tuo corpo si sta afflosciando per la stanchezza. Stai lavorando duramente per tenere alti i tuoi voti, per fare le coreografie per le Regionali e per tenere a bada Sue.

Ti dona un sorriso adorabile, sempre accarezzando con una mano Lord Tubbington sulla schiena. "Dovresti dormire, Britt. Hai scuola domani, giusto?"

Annuisci, gli occhi tendono a chiudersi, nonostante tu cerchi di tenerli aperti.

"Non avrei dovuto tenerti sveglia fino a tardi," mormora incolpando se stessa. Ma sai che anche se lei non fosse stata qui ti avrebbe tenuta sveglia lo stesso.

"Ti vedrò domani?" mormori.

Sai che chiederle di passare la notte con te sarebbe troppo, e di certo non ti renderebbe la persona della quale Sam si fida. Vuoi essere una persona della quale gli altri si possano fidare ed è una cosa molto importante, più di te e Sam o te e lei. Si tratta di essere un partner degno con chiunque tu stia. Negli anni passati hai imparato come può essere bello sentirsi all'altezza dei tuoi principi.

Ti dona un sorriso di scuse. "Farò colazione presto con i miei prima di guidare fino in Kentucky. Devo iniziare a studiare per gli esami finali."

Vuoi chiederle di portarti con sé nel posto che non sarà casa sua ancora per molto. E' un capitolo della sua vita al quale è legata, ed è il primo che non hai ancora letto. Ti rende triste in qualche modo, ma sai che ci sarà più spazio per te nella sua prossima saga. Almeno speri che ci sia.

Ti trascini fuori dal letto e prendi una soffice e calda t-shirt e un morbido pigiama dal tuo cassetto. Non la guardi mentre cammini verso il bagno per metterteli. E' un'altra regola non scritta, un confine che deve essere lasciato stare per il momento. Mandi a Sam un veloce e rassicurante messaggio, ti lavi i denti e la faccia, lavando via tutta la stanchezza della serata. Quando torni nella stanza, ha tirato le coperte ai piedi del letto ed è china su di esso che ravviva il cuscino, con uno scontento Lord Tubbington ai suoi piedi. Alza lo sguardo su di te e ti sorride, facendoti segno di entrare nel letto.

Ti ci infili, triste del fatto che i suoi fianchi non si infilino vicino ai tuoi, riscaldando le lenzuola due volte più rapidamente. Ma di nuovo, c'è un briciolo di conforto nell'essere fedele.

"Grazie per aver passato del tempo con me." mormori, sbattendo gli occhi mentre lei aleggia su di te. "Sono contenta di essere riuscita a vederti prima che tu parta."

Ti sorride mentre tira su le coperte sopra al tuo corpo fino al mento. "Ma certo, Britt. Non sarei partita senza salutarti."

Mormori e chiudi gli occhi, assonnati dal suo bagliore lenitivo. "Mi canti qualcosa per farmi addormentare?" chiedi.

C'è una pausa di un minuto prima che tu la senta accomodarsi sulla sedia. Apri gli occhi per vederla ancora una volta, circondata dal caldo scintillio della tua lampada.

Non si muove né dice niente, aspetta che tu richiuda gli occhi di nuovo prima di inspirare. Quando comincia a cantare, senti che è una lenta e vellutata melodia, una che hai ascoltato una dozzina di volte prima, ma mai in questo modo. Mai così dolce e mielosa, come un costume modellato apposta per la sua voce. Si prende il suo tempo per ogni strofa, lasciando che le note sfumino in ogni angolo della camera prima di iniziare quella successiva.

_"Say that you'll stay a little... don't say goodbye tonight..."_

_(Dimmi che resterai ancora un po'… non dirmi addio stanotte…)_

Sprofondi sempre più giù nel letto, i muscoli si rilassano mentre canta la canzone di John Legend, Save Room (Lascia un po' di spazio). Sai che l'ha scelta intenzionalmente. Tutto quello che fa lo fa intenzionalmente. Pensi che non hai nemmeno il bisogno di dirle che ci sarà sempre spazio per lei nella tua vita.

Scivoli in un sonno così profondo e dolce che non la senti nemmeno andare via.

Ti svegli in mattinata e prima che tu apra gli occhi sai che se n'è andata. La stanza sembra più fredda. Ti chiedi se sta ancora facendo colazione con i suoi genitori e apri gli occhi per guardare l'orologio. Ma i numeri rossi e squadrati sono oscurati da qualcosa di bianco, sbatti gli occhi un paio di volte, stringendoli per mettere a fuoco, per riuscire a vedere quella che sembra essere una busta. Il tuo nome è scritto sulla parte anteriore, un chiaro _BrittBritt_ con i cuoricini sulle 'i'.

Giri la busta, trovando il lembo aperto. La apri e trovi diversi fogli di carta. Li tiri tutti fuori, sentendo il rumore soffice dei bordi che si scontrano, e leggi quello che ha scritto:

_Spero._

Dispieghi il foglio per trovarci una manciata di caselle, linee e codici a barre. Quando i tuoi occhi si concentrano, il tuo cuore raddoppia i battiti.

E' un biglietto aereo, di sola andata da Columbus all'aeroporto JFK. Per il giorno dopo il diploma. Con il tuo nome scritto sopra.


End file.
